The present disclosure relates generally to a toy with a body-altering feature, such as a doll that includes one or more telescoping body sections, and/or electronics that modify speech or other simulated behavior, for example, to simulate physical and/or emotional changes in the doll, or for other purposes.
In recent years animation in children's toys has become very popular. Animated toys include a system for generating motion, typically driven by small rotating motors that connect to gears, pulleys or levers. Some animation systems also include electronics for controlling the animation, and for controlling speech. Examples of such toys, including those in which the animation or controlled speech simulates growing or maturation of the doll, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,741,870; 2,789,393; 3,535,818; 3,670,451; 3,691,679; 3,694,957; 3,698,134; 3,812,613; 4,170,085; 4,246,722; 4,259,807; 4,622,021; 4,801,286; 4,828,528; 5,029,214; 5,067,924; 5,116,277; 5,125,865; 5,129,853; 5,376,038; 5,415,580; 5,507,678; 6,048,209; 6,139,397; 6,149,490; 6,244,926; 6,413,142; PCT patent publications WO0044461 and WO02009834; and in the 1995 toy “Clever Cutie” by Irwin Toys, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.